Custom-made furniture offers several advantages to those who can afford it. First, unique and interesting designs may be developed by the purchaser or a professional designer to fill a particular need. Second, skilled artisans can select from a wide variety and quality of materials to implement any design. Finally, the quality of workmanship may be specified by the purchaser or he may simply trust in the painstaking care of a master craftsman who uses his special skills and tools to create a fine piece of furniture.
Custom-made table bases enjoy all of these advantages. Noted designers and architects design table bases very different from the four-vertical-legged support structures typical of most tables. Their designs utilize novel and varied geometries, and the materials selected to implement their designs bear little resemblence to the standard turned wood used on many table bases. The craftsmen who custom-make table bases are skilled in the art of furniture making and have at their disposal all of the sophisticated machinery necessary to piece together the various components of a design. Consequently, a finished custom-made table base is tight and durable, as well as unique and attractive.